The invention relates to an enclosure for installation, insulation and encapsulation of electric, electronic and pneumatic instruments and devices, the enclosure comprising a box and a cover mounted on the box, whereby at least one side wall of the box is provided with two fasteners comprising supports projecting from the box wall and, for joining the supports of each fastener, a support parallel with the wall, and the cover is provided with hinge pins mounted to the fasteners by hinge means, which comprise bearing apertures for the hinge pins and turnable handles for opening and closing the bearing apertures, the hinge means being essentially prevented from moving in the vertical direction with respect to the fastener when the cover is closed.
A known enclosure introduces a hinge structure, which cannot be opened without tools and the cover of which can be mounted on the box of the enclosure without tools. Using tools, the hinge means can be opened, even if the cover is closed and locked, due to which it is possible to reach the content of the enclosure from the hinge side. This has been considered to be a drawback in certain applications. It has also been found out that the enclosure cannot be mounted on the box as easily as would be desirable: for mounting, the handle parts have to be pressed strongly with both hands in order to engage the hinge means with the fasteners. In addition to strong manual power, the pressing also requires skill and simultaneous fitting for engaging the locking means with the fasteners.